Sunshine Lost Part III
by hecubus98413
Summary: Tubbs gets further in his investigation and notices a change in Ryan


Sunshine Lost (part III)  
  
The next day Ryan came waltzing in late. He was sure that Tubbs would not be in. Boy was he wrong.  
  
Tubbs: (displeased) Gee why don't you just come in at your nearest convenience   
  
Ryan: (coldly) I'll make sure of that next time I over sleep  
  
Tubbs: (noticing change) Yeah well lets go.  
  
Ryan: (rudely) Wait I uh gotta call my mom. She told me to pick up something and I forgot what it was.  
  
Tubbs: (puzzled) Yeah go ahead, you can use my phone  
  
Ryan: (even colder picks up phone and dials) Thank you  
  
Tubbs walks away. (hiding, well sort of, he was out of Ryan's view) and look in on Ryan.  
  
Brad: hello?  
  
Ryan: (low toned) Are you ready?  
  
Brad: yeah  
  
Ryan: Remember, what we planned  
  
As Ryan was concluding his conversation, Stan walked over to Tubbs.  
  
Stan: how's the hand?  
  
Tubbs: well other than the incident from yesterday, fine. (looking at Ryan) Second day with him and he goes through a personality change and to be honest with you, I don't trust him.  
  
Stan: whose he talking to.  
  
Tubbs: he sez his mother  
  
Stan: (confused) Really, he told me his mother died in a car crash.  
  
Tubbs looks at Stan who nods to show he stood behind his statement.  
  
Tubbs: That's all you had to tell me. I'll be watching him (dark and cold) closely.  
  
Ryan hung up the phone and looked for Tubbs. Tubbs came back into the room.  
  
Tubbs: Ready  
  
Ryan: (still cold) Yeah.  
  
Ryan follows behind Tubbs slowly, as he gathers his thoughts on how he will fulfill his part of the plan. Later on that day, Tubbs and Ryan were waiting at a light when Ryan pointed out a suspicious.  
  
Ryan: (points) He looks as though he's up to no good.  
  
Tubbs: (cautious over this oddity) Why should we bother.  
  
Brad pulls out a bag, unknown to Tubbs, of sugar   
  
Tubbs: (watching carefully) Maybe we should. Lets keep an eye on him and see what he does.  
  
Brad: (takes some sugar in hand) I haven't done this since the 7th grade. (looks left and right) here goes.  
  
He snorts it  
  
Tubbs: (parks the car) Lets go.  
  
They get out. Brad drops the bag into sewer.  
  
Ryan: I'll take this ( to Brad) 'scuse me, may I ask you what's going on?  
  
Tubbs stopped in his tracks, stepped away, stepped to side and leaned against a car, (arms folded) while watching Ryan closely.  
  
Brad: nuttin', standing here watching the world.  
  
Ryan: My pal here and I saw you takin' in the good stuff.  
  
Brad looks at them then takes off. Ryan follows him and knocks him down, Tubbs shortly follows.  
  
Ryan: (to Brad) Make it believable   
  
Ryan picks him up and smashes him against the wall.  
  
Ryan: okay what are you doing here?  
  
Brad: what's it too you?  
  
Ryan: (smashing him into wall) Try again  
  
Brad: (gives in and looks at Tubbs) Okay.... I know who you are...and I think I know who killed the cop.  
  
Tubbs: Let him go. (Ryan forces Brad to face him) What would you know.  
  
Brad: Maybe enough  
  
Ryan: so what do we do?  
  
Tubbs: (thinks it over) Take him back with us.  
  
Tubbs walks away and Ryan stalls for a few seconds  
  
Ryan: was that stuff real?  
  
Brad: Nope pure sugar be real, would I dispose of stuff that valuable?  
  
Ryan: you would (starts walking) So far so good. Now all you have to do is try to extend this into tomorrow.  
  
Brad: I don't think that'll be a problem   
  
Ryan: you actually think you're that good   
  
Brad: no, but look at him, does he really look in the mood for busting my chops?  
  
Ryan stares at him then catches on to his plan.  
  
Ryan: I'll try.  
  
He catches up to Tubbs, throws Brad into the back and tries to bargain with his "partner"   
  
Ryan: It's late, you look as though you don't want to be bothered with this tonite.  
  
Tubbs stares at him then agrees. They get in and drive off. Tubbs watched Ryan, nothing happened, until later he caught Ryan give Brad an okay sign. Tubbs then focus forward with a look of confused anger.  
  
-To be Continued  



End file.
